Shin
by Madu-ladu
Summary: Nuori lapsi ilmestyy Fioren metsään kuin tyhjästä. Kuka hän on ja mistä hän tuli? Kukaan ei tiedä, mutta saadaanko se selville? Se selviää lukemalla. Ei mikää paras alotus teksti tai houkutin mikä lie, mut saa luvan kelvata.
1. Chapter 0

**Jaa'a mul on ollu tällänen tekeillä vähän aikaa... En tiiä miten ihmiset mahtaa reagoida tähän, mut toivon ihmisten lukevan tätä.**

**en omista mitää Fairy Tailista... Valitettavasti xD**

Proldge

Nuori hahmo lähestyy pientä kiltaa kävellen. Lapsella on pikimustat hiukset. Hän näyttää olevan allapäin, sillä hänen mustat etuhiuksensa varjostavat hänen nuoria kasvojaan. Lapsen päällä on musta toppi ja mustat housut. Kenkiä hänellä ei ole pienissä jaloissaan.

Lapsi avaa varovasti killan oven ja kurkistaa sisälle. Killassa oliat eivät edes huomaa oven aukenemista, jolloin tämä lapsi pääsee livahtamaan kenenkään huomaamatta. Killan johtaja Makrovkin huomasi lapsen vasta tämän ollessa hänen edessään.

"Miten voin auttaa lapsi?" pieni vanha mies kysyy. "Haluan liittyä kiltaasi," lapsi vastaa niin hiljaa, että vanhus ei edes saa selvää yhdestä lapsen sanomasta sanasta. "Mitä sanoit?" vanhus kysyy ja kumartuu hieman lähemmäksi mustahiuksista epäsiistiä lasta. "Sanoin, että haluan liittyä kiltaasi," lapsi kertoo vanhukselle uudelleen. Tällä toisella kertalla mies kuulee lapsen pyynnön ja nyökkää. "HEI ME SAATII UUS KILTALAINEN!" Makrov kailottaa koko killalle. "Hääh?!" kuuluu koko killan hämmentynyt huudahdus samalla kun he kääntyvät katsomaan johtajaansa.

Kääntyessään kaikki näkevät pelokkaan punasilmäisen lapsen. "Ooh," he henkäisevät yhdessä. Killan lapset juoksevat uuden lapsen luokse uteliaina. "Hei mikä sun nimi on?" "Mist sä tuut?" lapset kyselivät uteliaina, mutta vain pelottivat mustahiuksista lasta. Hän pakenikin Fairy tailin johtajan **taaOiskse.**

Tulokkaan kadotessa vanhan miehen taakse lapset tajuavat virheensä ja pyytelevät anteeksi samaan aikaan. "Shin Ryusaki" kuuluu vanhuksen takaa. "Onko se sun nimi?" vaaleanpunahiuksinen poika kysyy. Hahmo kurkkaa varovasti mestarin takaa ja nyökkää pienesti.

"Niin suloineen!" killan aikuiset huutavat ihastuksissaan. Tämä saa kuitenkin tytön piiloutumaan enemmän mestarin taakse. "Ei sinun heitä tarvitse pelätä. Emme satuta sinua," vanhus vakuuttelee takanaan piileskelevälle lapselle. "Oikeesti?" punasilmäinen lapsi kysyy niin hiljaa, että vain mestari kuuli hänet. "Oikeesti," Makrov vahvistaa lapselle hymyillen. Vanhus laskee sitten kätensä uuden lapsen päälle ja silittää sitä hymyillen.

Lapsi sulkee silmänsä tuntiessaan käden päällään, mutta sen sitten silittäessä hänen mustien hiuksiensa peittämää päätään hän avaa silmänsä hämmentyneenä ja samalla hieman pelokkaana. Hänen kuitenkin nähdessä killan mestarin ja sen jäsenten hymyt. Myös uuden vielä merkitsemättömän killan tulokkaan kasvoille nousi hymy, mikä sai killan muut jäsenet hymyilemään isommin.

Pienen herkän hetken jälkeen Shin sai mustan killan merkin oikealle lonkalleen. Sen jälkeen vuorossa oli pienimuotoiset tevetuloa juhlat. Lopulta päivä oli ohi, lapset olivat kertoneet tulokkaalle omat nimensä ja oli käynyt ilmi, että Mirajane ja Laxus tulivat hyvin toimeen Shinin kanssa, vaikka kaksikko ei tullut toimeen keskenään.

Muiden alkaessa lähteä kotejaan kohti jäi kuitenkin killan tulokas istumaan yhden pöydän ääreen. Makrov ja Laxus huomasivat tämän ollessaan viimeisiä, jotka olivat poistumassa. He menivät Shinin luokse ja poika kysyi miksi hän oli jäänyt siihen. Vastaus oli, ettei tällä ollut paikkaa minne mennä ja hän ajatteli, että voisi jäädä kiltaan nukkumaan.

Killan johtaja kertoi ettei se käynyt päinsä ja saikin tällä pienen tulokkaan punaiset silmät täyteen kyyneliä. Molemmat paikalla olevat hahmot panikoivat ja mestari kertoi syyn miksi oli sanonut, että se ei käynyt päinsä, sillä hän halusi tarjota tälle mahdollisuutta asua ainakin väliaikaisesti heidän kanssaan. Tällä kertaa kyyneleet tulivat nuoren mustahiuksisen punaisista silmistä ja hän nyyhkytti vastauksensa, kyllä kaksikolle, jotka veivät hänet hänen väliaikais kotiinsa.

**Ois kiva tietää mitä mielt tän lukiat on jote pistäkää kommenttii tulee :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Juu täs ois tää pätkä. Toivon et jonku mielest tää on lukemisen arvonen :)**

**En omista mitää Fairy Tailista. Toisin sanoen vaa Shin on mun**

Ch1

Seuraavana päivänä Natsu ja Gray ovat Shinin tullessa jälleen taistelemassa keskenään. He sattuvat vielä tappelemaan killan oven edessä, jolloin he epähuomiossaan lyövät nuoren mustahiuksisen hahmon peremmälle kiltaan. Vasta kolahtaessa ja vihaisten katseiden suuntautuessa heihin pojat tajuavat osuneensa johonkin, jolloin he katsovat pientä kraateria ja pölypilveä toisella seinällä.

Killassa olioiden tunnistaessa pienen mustahiuksisen lapsen pölyn seasta, alkavat he valmistella tälle paikkaa killan sairastuvassa, jos he olisivat tienneet mitä seuraavaksi tulisi tapahtumaan he olisivat laittaneet kaksi petiä valmiiksi.

"Miksi?" kuuluu hiljainen ääni, jonka koko kilta kuulee kiitos sinne laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden. "Miksi löitte mua?" mustahiuksinen kysyy jälleen ja laskeutuu siinä samalla pienestä kraaterista mihin hän oli laskeutunut. "Miksi?" lapsi kysyy uudelleen nyt kovempaan ääneen. "Se-se oli va-vahinko" Gray selittää saadessaan kielensä haltuunsa.

"Vahinko," pieni pitkätmustat hiukset omistava lapsi toistaa. Killan valtaa jälleen täysi hiljaisuus, jonka rikkoo tällä kertaa kevyt naurun ääni. Se ei kuitenkaan pysy kevyenä ja huvittuneena pitkään, sillä se ottaa pian ärsyyntyneen ja hullun sävelen. Naurun muututtua täysin kulki kiltalaisten läpi kylmät väreet tämän epämiellyttävän yllätyksen ansiosta.

Se ei kuitenkaan jäänyt siihen vaan Shinin nostaessa katseensa maasta, loistivat hänen silmänsä punaisina, hän ojensi kätensä Garyn ja Natsun suuntaan ja alkoi siirtämään sitä pian ylöspäin. Pienen maagin käden liike liikutti kahta hänen ikäistään poikaa kaikkien yllätykseksi ja kauhuksi.

Mustahiuksinen lapsi nostaa jään ja tulen maagit lähes kattoon, minkä jälkeen antaa taikansa kadota, jolloin kaksikko putoaa suoraan alas. Tiputus yllätti poika kaksikon ja muutkin killan jäsenet, mutta poikien tiputtua he veivät nämä sairastupaan ja jäivät keskustelemaan Shinin kanssa.

Ensiksi nuorelta maagilta kysyttiin oliko hän kunnossa. Vastaus oli kyllä. Seuraavaksi oli vuorossa kysymys miksei hän väistänyt poikien iskua. Vastaus tähän oli, että hän ei ollut uskonut heidän lyövän häntä. Punasilmäiselle lapselle kävi kuitenkin pian ilmi, että kukaan ei edes ollut huomannut hänen tuloaan, minkä takia pientä mustahiuksista lasta alkoi kaduttamaan se mitä hän oli tehnyt pojille. Lapsi päätyi pyytelemäön anteeksi kaikilta ympärillä olevilta, jotka koettivat vain lohduttaa kiltansa pientä tulokasta.

Shin Ryusaki odotti ja odotti kunnes Natsu ja Gray heräsivät. Sen jälkeen hän pyysi kaksikolta anteeksi. Yleensä keskenään taistelevat pojat katsoivat toisiaan hetken, mutta nousivat molemmat sängyistään ja halasivat pahoittelevaa ja surkeaa uutta ystäväänsä. He kertoivat punasilmäiselle, että heidänkin olisi pitänyt katsoa ympärilleen. Siitä alkoi kolmikon ystävyys... tai pikemminkin Natsun ja Grayn yhteisen ystävän suojelu ja tämän lanssa yhdessä olo.

Vuodet vierivät nopeasti. Pian Shin ja muut nuoret Fairy tailin jäsenet olivat kasvaneet. Nyt heistä osa teki tehtäviä yhdessä, kun jotkut tekivät yksin. Tällä kertaa killalla on Gray, Mirajane, Cana, Elfman ja Shin. Shin on tosin toisessa kerroksessa, minne paikalla olevasta nuorten ryhmästä vain kahdella viidestä on oikeus mennä.

Natsu ja Happy palaavat juuri retkeltään, missä he olivat olleet etsimässä Igneelia ja heidän mukaansa tarttui Lucy. Natsun tapaisesti hän aloittaa tappelun. Tällä kertaa syynä oli väärä tieto, mikä ei ollut ollut missään vaiheessa täysin varmaa tietoa. Pian mukaan juoksi Gray, Elfman ja koko muu kilta siinä sivussa vahingossa.

Meteli kiinnittää Shinin huomion ja hän kävelee toisen kerroksen kaiteen luokse juuri sopivasti nähdäkseen kuinka Mirajane jää nuoremman veljensä alle. Näky on tietenkin mustahiuksisesta huvittava, mutta hän lähtee kävelemään lähes ääneti rappusia alas. Hän kävelee valkeahiuksisen kaksikon luokse juuri, kun killan jäsenet alkavat ottaa tappelua tosissaan, mikä taas tarkoitti taikojen käyttöä. Shin ei voi muuta kuin huokaista, joten hän kävelee Staurssin sisarusten luokse ja siirtää Elfmanin pois sisarrensa päältä.

Yhtäkkiä kilta Natsua lukuunottamatta vaikenee. Kaikki muut olivat nimittäin nähneet killan johtajan Makrovin tulevan paikalle. Natsu sai pienen opetuksen, pieni vanhus kertoi neuvoston valituksista ja Lucy sai Fairy tail killan merkin käteensä. Kukaan ei siinä sivussa tavanomaisesti huomannut killassa yleensä hiljaista S-luokan maagia. Shiniä se ei tietenkään haittaa lainkaan.

Ainoa ongelma oli, että blondi tulokas päätti istua hänen syliinsä. Sen huomattuaan nainen tietenkin läpsäisi mustahiuksista maagia, jonka hiukset yltävät helposti lattiaan. Siinä sivussa tyttö vielä haukkuu häntä pervoksi. Tämä mekastus tietenkin saa kaikkien huomion Lucyyn ja Shiniin, jonka pää on edelleen kääntyneenä suuntaan johon nuori nainen oli sen läpsäisyllään lyönyt.

Lucy ihmettelee tietenkin miksi kilta on niin hiljaa. Hän katselee ympärilleen ja huomaa joidenkin ympärillään olevien hikoilevan kuten Gray ja Natsu. Joitain kuiskauksiakin kuuluu kuten, "Mistä lähtien hän on ollut täällä?", "Tulokas on nyt aika liemessä." ja "Mennä nyt yhtäkkiä haukkumaan S-luokan maagia pervoksi." Tämä saa tietenkin blondin tytön varpailleen. Tyttö kääntyy hitaasti mustahiuksisen maagin suuntaan vain nähdäkseen kuinka hän kääntää päätään häntä kohti.

"On sullaki otsaa sanoo mua pervoks ku ite istut mun sylii," mustahiuksinen toteaa ja nostaa oikean kätensä oikealle poskelleen, jota blondi oli lyönyt. "Et sä ollu siinä silloin," tyttö puolustelee, mutta kilta rävähtää nauruun. "Kyl se siin oli," Gray sanoo naurunsa seasta. "Huomaamaton kuten aina Shin" Natsu hiukkaa naurunsa seasta. "Huh?" Lucy henkäisee hämillään. "Näin on siis tapahtunu ennenki?" tyttö kysyy hämillään. "Syliini on kyllä istuttu, mutta kukaan ei ole pervoksi kutsunut tai lyönyt," maagi tytön takana vastaa huvittuneena.

Hahmon kasvoilla on pieni huvittunut hymy, mutta suunilleen kaikki tiesivät, ettei se ollut punasilmäisestä niin hauskaa kuin hän antoi ulos näkyä. Se sai killan jäsenet hiljenemään pikkuhiljaa. "Mä oon muuten Lucy. Kuka sä oot?" nuori tulokas kysyy. "Shin," punasilmäinen vastaa ja juo lasinsa tyhjäksi.

Blondi tyttö tietenkin saa hänestä epäkohteliaan mielikuvan, vaikka mustiin harem housuihin, valkoiseen huppariin ja mustaan toppiin pukeutunut oli vain vastannut hänen kysymykseensä lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi. Hahmon ajatuksetkin olivat jo siirtyneet muualle. Hän nimittäin mietti mitä tehtävää lähtisi seuraavaksi suorittamaan.

Pian Shin sitten nouseekin ja käveleekin tehtävä taululle ja miettii minkä tehtävän valitsisi. Sillä aikaa Lucy tietenkin kysyy Mirajanelta, "Miks hän oli noin tympeä?" "Shin ei vain ole kovinkaan sosiaalinen," pinkkiin mekkoon pukeutunut nuori nainen vastaa hymyillen. "Siitä on jo aikaa, kun kukaan keskusteli kunnolla mistään Shinin kanssa," jopa mestari myöntää ja katsoo Fairy tailin toisiksi hiljaisimman jäsenen suuntaan.


	3. Chapter 2

**en omista mitää Fairy Tailista**

Ch2

Muutaman tunnin kuluttua killan jäsenet ovat omissa touhuissaan. Shin on edelleen tehtävä taulun luona pohtimassa sopivaa tehtävää itselleen. Natsu liittyy pian katselemaan ilmoituksia, mutta toisin kuin mustahiuksinen maagi hän oli valitsemassa tehtävää huomattavasti toista nopeammin. Pinkkhiuksinen kuitenkin törkkää valitsemansa tehtävän taulun läpi kuullessaan, että heidän kiltalaisensa ei ole palannut tehtävältään.

Pinkkipäinen nappaa valmiiksi pakatun reppunsa ja lähtee hakemaan killasta puuttuvaa miestä takaisin kotiin. Killan tulokas lähtee seuraamaan tätä poikaa ja sinistä lentävää kissaa, Happyä kuultuaan Mirajanelta kuinka kaikilla Fairy tailin killan jäsenillä on joitain synkkiä salaisuuksia.

Shin ei löydä sopivaa tehtävää itselleen, joten hän kävelee toiseen kerrokseen ja valitsee sieltä itselleen S-luokan tehtävän. Mustahiuksinen menee näyttämään tehtävää killan johtajalle, mutta vanhus ei huomaa häntä. Punasilmäinen maagi huokaisee ja laskee kätensä vanhuksen pään päälle rennosti, minkä jälkeen hän tosin alkaa painamaan tämän päätä alaspäin.

"Aijaij," killan mestari valittaa ja huomaa edessään seisovan maagin. "Aah~ anteeksi Shin en huomannut sinua," mestari toteaa. Shin osoittaa sitten pöytää, jossa hänen tehtävänsä loikoilee. "Hirviön tuhoaminen... Midissä... 400 milj... Okei tehtävä on sun," Makarov toteaa ja ojentaa tehtävän takaisin yhdelle s-luokan maagilleen.

"Tuu takas yhtenä palana," pieni vanhus toteaa vielä toiselle. Punasilmöinen maagi katsoo Fairy tailin johtajaa suoraan silmiin ja nyökkää vakava ilmen kasvoillaan. "Älä huoli kyl mä tuun," Shin vastaa, kääntyy ympäri ja heilauttaa kättään hyvästeiksi.

5 kuukauden kuluttua

Shin palaa tehtävältään suhteellisen tyytyväisenä. Palatessaan hän näkee kiltansa kunnon ja kummastelee sitä hieman, sillä se ei ollut hänen lähtiessään läheskään niin suuri.

Mustahiuksinen maagi kävelee hieman epävarmasti kiltansa ovelle ja avaa sen. Joku muukin oli tosin avaamassa ovea hänen kanssaan samaan aikaan. Natsu huomaa kuinka ovi aukeaa itsestään ja ihmettelee kuka se voisi olla, mutta sen takana paljastuessa Shin hänen ilmeensä kirkastuu.

"Sä tuut mukaa," pinkkihiuksinen poika toteaa ja ottaa tämän mustahiuksisen maagin kädestä kiinni. "Huh?" ehtii tulla s-luokan maagin suusta ennen kuin häntä jo viedään kärryihin, Gray, Erza, Happy ja tulokas blondikin liittyy seuraan ja matka alkaa.

Matka ei ole Shinistä ja Natsusta yhtään mukava, mutta Shin peittää sen muilta vaunussa olevilta lähes täydellisesti vain Natsu huomasi sen, mutta vain oksennuksen hajuinen hengitys paljasti punasilmäisen, joka istui hiljaa kuin nukkuisi, vaikka oli täysin hereillä.

Shin istuu kädet puuskassa päällään olevan mustan hupparinsa päällä. 'Miks mä jouduin tänne?' mustahiuksinen maagi ajattelee koittaen olla oksentamatta edessään istuvan blondin syliin. "Natsu miks sä otit ton jonkun mukaa?" blondi kysyykin vierellään olevalta huonovointiselta pinkki hiuksiselta pojalta.

"Shin uaah on va- yääh vahva," Natsu vastaa huono oloisena. "Shin?" Lucy toistaa himan kummastuneena. "Tyyppi jonka sylii istuit ekan päivänäs Fairy tailis," Gray toteaa blondille Shinin viereltä. "Iiaah! Mä unohin!" tyttö huudahtaa. "Lucy ole hiljempaa hän koittaa nukkua," punahiuksinen maagi toteaa blondille.

"Nyt meit on kuitenki kolme poikaa ja kaks tyttöö," blondi tyttö valittaa, mutta pienempää ääneen. "Hm? Mitä tarko- yääh -itat Lucyy?" Natsu kysyy tytöltä. "Et muuten laskenu Shiniä," kissa toteaa ja vääntää kasvoilleen pelottelevan ilmeen. "Laskinpas. Sä oot eriksee Happy," ruskeasilmäinen tyttö toteaa ja ristii kätensä rinnalleen.

"Kolme poikaa, kaksi tyttöä ja poika kissa," Gray toteaa huvittuneena. "Et taida osata laskea? Se on kolme poikaa ja kome tyttöä," yhtäkkiä vaatteensa menettänyt maagi kysyy. "... EEH?! Onko Shin nainen?" Lucy huutaa ärsyttäen vain kysestä maagia.

"Entä jos olenkin?" mustahiuksinen maagi ärähtää ja avaa vasemman punaisen silmänsä, millä hän katsoo blondia jokseenkin vihaisesti. "A-anteeks e-et va-vain näytä na-naiselta," Lucy pahoittelee hermostuneesti mustahiuksiselle naiselle. "Se tarkoitus onkin," Shin huokasee ja sulkee äsken avonaisen silmänsä.

"Erza puetaa hänet mekkoo joku päivä," blondi ehdottaa kuiskaten punapäälle kurottauduttuaan tämän korvalle. "Hm hm hyvä idea," Erza myöntyy hymyillen jokseenkin innoissaan. 'Mä kuulin ton,' mustahiuksinen naismaagi ajattelee huvittuneen ja ärtyneen sekaisin tuntein.

"Haluutte siis. Et mä pukeudun. Ku nainen?" Huonooloinen nainen kysyy varmistavaan sävyyn muilta matkustajilta, jotka ovatkin täysin hiljaa hänen puhuessaan. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja punaisten silmien avauduttua kaikki muut viisi nyökkäävät varovasti henkeään pidätellen.

Mustahiuksinen huokaisee, sulkee punaiset silmänsä ja kääntää kasvonsa lattiaan, jolloin kylmä hikipisara valuu muiden vaunussa olioiden ihoilla. He kunnioittivat Shinin voimaa, jonka ovat nähneet silloin tällöin tämän suuttuesaa ja muuten hänen hyödyntäessä sitä jokapäiväisessä elämässään.

"Hyvä on," Shin aloittaa tavanomaisesti jolloin saa muut henkäisemään yllätyksestä ja innostuksesta. "Mutta hametta en pistä," nainen huomauttaa ja saa muut pettymään hieman, mutta se ei latista heidän tunnelmaansa paljoa ja Natsukin iloitsee huonosta olostaan huolimatta. Aito hymy koskee myös mustahiuksisen naisen huulia muiden onnelliseksi tekemisestä.

Loppu matka sinne minne he olivatkaan menossa oli täynnä keskustelua, mutta Shin mietti enimmäkseen mitä mahtoi olla tekeillä. Hänelle ei kerrottu mitä tehtävää he olivat edes menossa. Mustahiuksinen maagi ei kuitenkaan viitsi kysyä asiasta, sillä uskoo saavansa kyseisen tiedon, kun sen aika olisi.

Vaunun sitten saapuessa päämääräänsä ja Natsu loikkaa kyydistä pois heti mahdollisuuden tullen. Muut seuraavat perässä, mutta Shin jää vaunuun ja vaihtaa löysän hupparinsa ja suorat housunsa toisiin vaatteisiin.

Muiden Fairy tailin maagien jo astuttua sisälle huvilaan, astelee nyt punaiseen kireään, hihattomaan huppariin ja monitaskuisiin mustiin housuihin pukeutunut nainein ulos vaunuista huokaisten helpotuksesta, sillä matka oli ohi. Hän ei tosin tiedä mitä tulisi tapahtumaan tästä eteenpäin.

Shin kävelee kartanoon tavaroineen. Hän pysähtyy ovelle ja näkee Erzan ja Lucyn istuvan kolmen miehen ympäröimänä. 'Mitähän toiki on?' nuori nainen ajattelee ja kävelee peremmälle. Hän ei mene kuitenkaan kiltansa naisten luo vaan jää seisomaan Grayn ja Natsun viereen.

Tunnelma Erzan ja Lucyn ympärillä laukeaa kuitenkin lopulta lyhyen miehen ilmestyessä paikalle. Lucyn ja kolmen pojan ihmetykseksi he näkevät kuinka Erza tärisee kauhuissaan tämän miehen alkaessa puhumaan hänelle.

"Mukava nähdä jälleen neiti Erza, neiti Lucy... Ei niin mukava tavata teitä kolmea," mies nimeltään Ichiyama toteaa tietämättä Shinin olevan nainen, vain sen takia ettei hänellä ole hametta. Oranssihiuksisen miehen haisteltua ilmaa hän osoittaa Erzaa, Lucya ja Shiniä todeten: "Miten ihana parfyymi."

Tämä saa neljä Blue Pegasusin jäsentä hämilleen, mutta se selkenee pian heidän katsottuaan mustahiuksista naista uudelleen ja tarkemmin. Mustahiuksiselle naiselle tämä tuijotus on tietenkin kiusallinen ja hän katsoo miehistä poispäin koettaen kadota maisemaan siinä rosin onnistumatta.

"Oi neito miksi olet pukeutunut miehekkäisiin vaatteisiin?" Ren kysyy yllättyneenä ja syöksähtää Shinin luokse vetäen tätä siinä sivussa kauemmaksi Fairy Tailin mies puolen pitäjien luota. "Olen varma, että näyttäisit kauniilta mekossa," Eve toteaa ilmestyen myös Shinin luo. "Nuo vaatteet eivät tee kunniaa kauneudellesi," Hibiki jatkaa ryhmäläistensä kanssa punasilmäisen kehuntaa.

Kehuessaan tätä yllättävää löytöään he eivät kuitenkaan huomaa, kuinka tämä neito näyttää ärtyvän vain entistä enemmän heidän kommenteistaan. Viimeisen tipan lyö kuitenkin Ichiyama, joka loikkaa punaiseen hihattomaan huppariin pukeutunutta naista kohti pitäen haistelun ääntä.

Nelikon käytöksen ansiosta he löytävät itsensä pian päät lyötynä seinästä läpi. "Mitä tapahtui pomo?" joku kolmesta hetki sitten puhuneesta miehestä kysyy. Se ei kuitenkaan ole Fairy Tailin killan jäsenten kuultavana, sillä Lucy ja Happy ihmettelevät minne nelikko oli kadonnut ylipäätään ja miksi tämä kaunis nainen näytti yhtäkkiä jopa pelottavammalta kuin Erza ja Makarov yhteensä.

"Mi-mitä just tapahtu?" Lucy onnistuu kysymään ääni hieman täristen. "Hän löi kaikki Blue Pegasusin jäsenet tuonne," Gray selittää tyynellä äänellä, vaikka hänen kasvoiltaan saattoi erottaa jonkin asteen epämukavuutta.

Hetken kuluttua Blue Pegasus oli päässyt irti seinästä ja olivat valmiita jatkamaan sivistyneesti. Ainoa ero tähän hetkeen oli kuitenkin, että he pitivät selkeästi välimatkaa Shiniin. "Ryusaki Shin," naismaagi toteaa kädet puuskassa esittäytyen neljälle maagille, jotka näyttävät varsin yllättyneiltä.

"Et kai sä oikeesti oo SE Shin, joka päihitti just viime viikol sen hirviön?" Eve kysyy yllättyneellä äänen sävyllä, mutta siitä saattoi kuulla myös kunnioitusta naista kohtaan. Punasilmäinen nainen nyökkää vastaukseksi, mikä saa kolmikon kehumaan hänen kykyjään, mikä naismaagia ei heidän onnekseen haittaa.

Tilanne muuttuu jälleen, kun Gray kieltää nelikkoa koskemasta kiltansa naispuolisiin jäseniin ja saa vastaukseksi käskyn häipyä, sillä nelikko koetti saada vain naiset jäämään. Se taas johtaa ärtymykseen ja riidan haastoon, mikä näyttää johtavan taisteluun. Natsu ei tietenkään halua jäädä pois taistelusta, minkä hän ilmoittaakin heti.

Erza koittaa rauhoitella tilannetta, mutta Ichiyama tulee nuuhkimaan hänen 'parfyymiaan' ja saa punahiuksisen naisen lyömään tätä. Oranssihiuksinen mies lentää kohti avoimia ovia, joista sisälle astuu valkeahiuksinen mies, joka pysäyttää häntä kohti lentävän ryhmänjohtajan. Siinä sivussa hän jäädyttää tämän pään hieman vihertävällä jäämagialla.

Siitä se esitys sitten alkaakin. Blue Pegasuksen jäsenet suuttuvat ja haastavat tulian kanssa riitaa, mutta jäävät taka-alalle, kun tulia paljastuu Lyoniksi, joka oli Grayn oppitoveri. Se ei tietenkään jää siihen, sillä valkeahiuksisen miehen mukana tulee häneen ihastunut pinkkihiuksinen nainen, Sherry joka haluaa taistella Lucya vastaan.

Ichiyama toipuu pian ja koittaa päästä lähemmäs Erzaa, jolloin nainen vetää aseen eaiin pitääkseen tämän loitolla itsestään. Shinin helpotukseksi paikalle ilmestyy kuitenkin Jura, joka laittaa tilanteen poikki rauhallisuudellaan.

Se ei kuitenkaan esta Lamia Scalen naismaagia kiusoittelemasta blondia naista siitä kuinka Fairy Tailista ja Blue Pegasusista oli neljä henkilöä ja heidän killastaan oli vain kolme. Kuten arvata saattaa hän ei ollut huomannut varjoissa liikkuvaa Shiniä.

"Cait Shelteristä tulee vaa yks," mustahiuksinen nainen toteaa aivan kaljun miehen viereltä yllättäen lähes kaikki paikalla olevat maagit. "Kuka? Miten? Mistä?" Sherry kyselee yllättyneenä, vaikka lihaksikas mies, jonka viereen nainen oli ilmestynyt olisi halunnut kysyä täysin samat kysymykset itsekkin.

"Oh~ Ryusaki Shin, Fairy Tailista. En oo ihan varma miks oon tääl mut vaa napattii messii ja kävelin tosta noin tähän," punasilmäinen nainen kertoo tylsistyneeseen sävyyn ja osoittaa lähellä oleviin varjoihin joista oli tullut kaljun miehen vierelle. Naisen nimi herättää tietenkin Lamia Scalen kiltalaisten huomion enemmän kuin se mitä hän oli aluksi sanonut.

Jura saa ensimmäisenä ajatuksensa kokoon ja toteaa: "Tosiaan he lähettävät vain yhden maagin." Näin asia palaa takaisin raiteilleen, vaikka Lamia Scalen ja Bule Pegasusin jäsenten mielissä on vastaava kysymys: 'Miksi he eivät lähettäneet vain Shiniä ja jotakuta toista tänne.' Suurin syy kysymykselle on tietenkin Shinistä kertovat huhut, joita on suuri määrä osa totta ja toiset tarua kuten tavallista.


	4. Chapter 3

**En omista mitää Fairy Tailista.**

Ch3

Ihmetyksestään toivuttuaan kolmen killan jäsenet, Shiniä lukuun ottamatta alkavat pohtimaan kuka tämä neljännen killan jäsen olisi. Heidän siitä keskustellessaan Shin kuulee juoksuaskelia. Ei hän siitä mitään muille sano, mutta hänkin on utelias tämän henkilön henkilöllisyydestä.

Mustahiuksisen yllätykseksi ovesta juoksee sisään pieni tyttö, jolla on ikää luultavasti jotain 12 pintaan. Tytöllä on lantiolle yltävät siniset hiukset, ruskeat silmät ja sini-kelta-valkoinen mekko. Naismaagin ihmetykseksi tämä nuori lapsi kaatuu suoraan maahan kiljahtaen, vaikka maassa ei ollut mitään mihin hän voisi kompastua.

Shin nostaa oikean puolista mustaa kulmakarvaansa hämmästyneenä. Hän kuitenkin kävelee tytön luokse ja nostaa tämän jaloilleen, kun muut huoneessa olijat vain tuijottavat tyttöä. "Ki-kiitos," tyttö kiittää, johon punasilmäinen maagi vain nyökkää tälle. "Anteeks et tulin näin myöhää. Mä oon Cait Shelter killasta. Nimeni on Wendy Marvell. Hauska tutustua," tyttö esittäytyy puisteltuaan hieman likaa päällään olevasta mekosta.

"Hän on vasta lapsi!" Lucy huudahtaa yllättyneenä. "Pieni tyttö," Lyon jatkaa. "Wendy huh~" Natsu toteaa hieman yllättyneen näköisenä. Jura ja Shin sen sijaan näyttivät siltä kuin olisivat tienneet ainoan paikalle tulevan jäsenen olevan pieni tyttö.

Jura kuitenkin toteaa, että oli aika aloittaa asian hoito strategiasta keskustelu. Muut jäsenet eivät onnistuneet keskittymään siihen vaan puhuivat edelleen pienestä tytöstä ja tämän killasta. Paikalle kuitenkin kävelee valkea puhuva kissa, joka kertoo ettei tyttö ole yksin. Kissa neidon ilmestyminen saa tietenkin Fairy Tailin sinisen kissan suunniltaan. happy nimittäin ihastuu tähän naiskissaan.

Eve, Hibiki ja Ren toteavat yhteen ääneen, "Kaunis kissa." Se on aika outoa Lucysta kuka sanookin sen ääneen. Nyt keskustelu suuntautuu tähän kissaan, mikä kyllästyttää mustahiuksista maagia, jonka teki mieli vain lähteä pois ja jättää nämä muuta omilleen.

Hänet kuitenkin pysäyttää Wendyn anelu päästä ryhmään mukaan. Punasilmäinen hymyilee hennosti, mutta kukaan ei vaikuta huomaavan sitä. 'Hän voi olla hyvää seuraa,' hän ajattelee ja siirtyy oleilemaan sinihiuksisen lapsen läheisyyteen.

Erza vakuuttaa tytölle, että tämän ei tarvitse lähteä pois ja että kaikki olivat vain yllättyneitä. Tämän jälkeen tyttö tajuaa Erzan olevan Titania, jota hän vaikuttaa pitävän korkeammalla jalustalla. Charla sen sijaan näyttää yllättyneeltä, että Erza ei olekkaan sellainen hirviö miksikä hän oli tämän kuvitellut. Siinä sivussa Happy koittaa iskeä neiti kissaa, jolloin hänet jätetään vain huomiotta, mutta sininen pöljä luulee tämän pitävän hänestä.

"Oon Shin Ryusaki," mustahiuksinen maagi kertoo tytön takaa säikäyttäen tytön vahingossa. "Oh anteeksi ei ollut tarkoitus," nainen toteaa hymyillen pahoittelevasti. "E-ei se mi-mitään," Wendy vastaa hymyillen myös ennen kuin vanhemman naisen nimi rekisteröityy hänen aivoihinsa. Charla sen sijaan näyttää hämmentyneeltä.

"Kuvittelin sut mieheks," valkea kissa toteaa tyynesti. "Pukeudun yleensä vaatteisii, jotka peittää mun naiselliset muodot," punasilmöinen selittää olkiaan kohauttaen. "Wau sä oot uskomaton," sinihiuksinen tyttö kertoo haltioissaan ja saa hennon punan nousemaan pitkien mustien hiusten omistajan kasvoille. Shin kumartuu ruskeasilmäisen tytön korkeudelle ja kuiskaa"Ki-kiitos."

Wendyn lähellä olevat ihmiset huomasivat pienen punan Shinin kasvoilla ja yllättyivät tämän näyttäessä jotain tunne tilaa. Sen sijaan Wendy hymyilee aurinkoisesti naiselle juuri ennen kuin kolme hurmuri miestä Blue Pegasusista vievät Wendyn jälleen paikalle kiikuttamaansa punaiseen sohvaan.

Wendyn ollessa tuolilla Shinin kasvot palasivat lähes ilmeettömiksi. Hän kuulee siinä sivussa kuinka porkkanapää ja kaljulainen puhuvat lapsen erikoisesta magiasta, mikä johtaa siihen, että miehet puhuvat hieman hiljempaa kuinka he eivät aisti minkäänlaista magiaa mustahiuksisesta naismaagista.

Ryusaki kuulee kuinka nuori tyttö, joka oli juuri saapunut pyytää apua. Nainen ei voi itselleen mitään vaan hän kävelee sohvan luokse ja poimii tytön käsivarsilleen Even, Hibikin ja Renin välistä. "Antakaa hänen olla," nainen toteaa ja laskee sinihiuksisen tytön vierelleen seisomaan. Kolmikko sen sijaan näyttää hieman yllättyneeltä ja joiltain osin pelokkaalta.

Se kuitenkin unohtuu Ichiyan jälleen käskiessä miehiään lopettamaan pelleilyn, jolloin paikalle tuodut tavarat roudataan jälleen pois. Isonenäinen läski porkkana, kuten Shin hänet nimesi koittaa aloittaa palaverin, mutta saa sanottua vain ensimmäisen vaiheen, "Oracion Seis:in paikantamisen" ennen kuin hän lähtee kolmen muun Blue Pegasusin jäsenen taputtaessa vessaan.

Palattuaan oranssihiuksinen mies kertoo Oracion Seisin olevan metsässä, jossa on sinetöity taika, Nirvana. Paikalla olioista kukaan ei vaikuta tietävän mikä se on. Mustahiuksinen naismaagi tunnistaa magian, mutta ei kerro siitä muille. Ei häntä nytkään otettu muutenkaan keskusteluun mukaan.

Kaikkien onneksi Blue Pegasusin jäsenet osaavat olla myös hyödyllisiä ja he kertovat Nirvanasta vähäiset tiedon rippeensä. Se on tuhomagia ja Oracion Seis haluaa sen keinolla millä hyvänsä. Tämä ei paranna Lucyn ja Wendyn olotilaa, jotka pelkäsivät tehtävää jo ennen paremmin sen toimenkuvaan paneutumista.

Ishiyaman joukkojen tiedot eivät kuitenkaan lopu siihen vaan he kertovat, ettei kuuden hengen kiltaa kannata aliarvioida, vaikka heillä onkin ylivoima määrässä. Hibiki käyttää magiaansa ja henen hetken kuluttua ilmaan ilmestyy kuusi kuvaa.

Ensin Hibiki esittelee käärme maagi Cobran, jonka Natsu leimaa vinojen silmien ja virneen takia ongelman aiheuttajaksi. Lyon ja Gray sen sijaan toteavat, että Natsu tunnistaa ilmeisesti kaltaisensa.

Toisena esittelyyn pääsee Racer(kilpailija), joka nimensä perusteella käyttää nopeusmagiaa. Häntä ei kommentoi kuin Gray, joka ei pidä blondin, pitkänenäisen ulkonäöstä. Mielipiteeseen yhtyy myös jäämaagin opiskelutoveri Lamia Scalesta.

Kolmannessa kuvassa on oranssihiuksinen tukevahko mies, jonka sanotaan tappavan vaikka koko kylän hinnan ollessa oikea. Tämä herra ei oletetusti saa hyvää vastaanottoa virallisten kiltojen jäseniltä.

Neljäntenä on valkeahiuksinen nainen, Angel(enkeli). Nainen on hyvän näköinen, mutta tappava kuten Lucy naista kuvailee kuullessaan Angelin olevan yhtä vaarallinen kuin muutkin Oracion Seisin jäsenet.

Viidentenä kuvaan astuu nuori mies, joka vaikuttaa olevan unessa. Mustahiuksisen nuorukaisen nimi on Midnight(keskiyö). Blue Pegasusin jäsenet paljastavat, että hänestä he eivät tiedä muuta kuin tämän nimen. Erza toteaa nuorukaisen nimen olevan outo ja miettii ääneen, jos nimi voisi liittyä jotenkin hänen voimiinsa.

Kuudentena ruudussa on tummaihoinen tatuoitu mies. Hän on killan johtaja ja hänen nimensä on Brain(aivot). Tähän väliin ei kommentteja ehdi sanoa, mutta Hibiki huomauttaa jälleen kuusikon olevan vahva ja he saattoivat tuhota kokonaisia kiltoja sekä he ovat pysäyttämättömiä.

Kuten sitten arvata saattaa Lucy ja pieni Wendy ovat selityksen jäljeen valmiita poistumaan taistelusta, mutta se ei onnistu. Jura varmistaa muille maageille, ettei pimeän killan jäseniä vastaan kannata lähteä sooloilemaan vaan heitä bastaan pitäisi käydä 2 vs 1 tyylillä, jolloin taistelu olisi helpompi voittaa kiitos ylivoiman.

Ainoaksi ongelmaksi kuitenkin kehkeytyy Natsun innostus, josta kertoo pienimuotoinen räjähdys hänen poistuessa kartanosta kauhealla vauhdilla suoraan suljetun oven läpi. Alunperin tehtävään käsketyt Fairy Tailin jäsenet katsovat lohikäärmeen surmaajansa perään epäluottavaisin mielin, sillä he ovat varmoja ettei kyseinen pinkkipää ollut kuunnellut suunnitelmaa lainkaan.

Ei kuitenkaan kestä kovinkaan kauaa, että Natsun ryhmän jäsenet seuraavat tätä, Lamia Scalen nuoren kaksikon, Wendyn ja Blue Pegasusin kolmikon seuratessa myös juoksujalkaa. Kolme luultavasti paikalla olevista vahvinta kuitenkin on edelleen lähtö ruudussa. Shin tosin seuraa kymmentä edellään juoksevaa maagia kävellen tai siltä se näyttää sen aikaa, kun muita maageja on näkö etäisyydellä.

Pitkät mustat hiukset omaava maagi miettii juuri saamaansa tietoa kävellessään. 'Nirvana huh~?' naismaagi ajattelee. 'Siitä onkin jo aikaa, kun kuulin siitä viimeksi. Ase, joka muuttaa hyvät pahoiksi ja pahat hyviksi,' punasilmäinen nainen ajattelee virneen noustessa hänen kasvoilleen. 'Tästä voi tulla jopa hauskaa,' Shin ajattelee ennen kuin pikimusta taikaympyrä ilmestyy hänen jalkojensa alle ja hän syöksyy yhdeksän juoksijan ohi Natsun vierelle.

Kristina alus on juuri silloin kymmenen muun maagin yläpuolella. 'Ihan ok malli vois tosin olla eri värinen,' mustahiuksinen naismaagi ajattelee. Näkymä muuttuu tosin pian, sillä aluksessa räjähtelee ja se alkaa syöksymään maata kohti. '… Ei mitää siistimpää tapaa voinu sit keksii ton tuhoomisee?' Shin ajattelee tylsistyneenä muiden ollessa yllättyneitä ja kauhistuneita.

Punapaitainen naismaagi aistii muiden tapaan paikalle tulleet maagit, mutta pitää suunsa kiinni, jotta häntä ei huomattaisi. Huomaamatta oleminen menee kuten tavallisestikkin, mutta maagista ei ole mukava katsoa ryhmön jäsentensä kaatumista yksi toisensa jälkeen.

"Mitä mä oikee teen teijän kans?" S-luokan maagi kysyy kiltansa jäseniltä yllättäen puolulaisensa, jotka olivat vielä tajuissaan samoin kuin vastustajansa. "Kuka luulet olevas?" Racer kysyy ja hyökkää naista kohti. Hyökkäys ei kuitenkaan mene niin kuin Oracion Seisin jäsenet olivat luulleet, vaan pitkänenäinen mies jähmettyy paikalleen sillä sekunnin murto-osalla, jolla hän olisi koskenut mustahiuksiseen maagiin.

Shin huokaisee ja napsautta niskansa tylsistyneen oloisena blondin miehen osuessa maahan. "Siinäkö kaikki mihin pystyt?" hän kysyy miehen loikatessa kiltansa riveihin. "Mielenkiintoista," pimeän killan mestari toteaa huvittuneesti, sillä oli aistinut naisen käyttämän magian.

Valitettavasti virallisten kiltojen huonoksi onneksi Brain alkaa valmistelemaan magiaa, jolla hän hyökkäisi seitsemän maassa makaavan maagin kimppuun. Shinin sitten kääntyessä heidän puoleensa auttaakseen heitä siirtää valkeahiuksinen vanhahko mies valmistelemansa magian häneen, jolloin punasilmäinen maagi menettää tajuntansa kiroten mielessään.

Seuraavana vuorossa olisi oikeasti seitsemän maassa olevaa maagia, mutta he säästyvät tatuoidun miehen huomatessa Wendyn. Hänen kiltansa jäsenet hämmästelevät miksi tämä oli lopettanut magian valmistelemisen yhtäkkiä. Selitykseksi he saavat tytön olevan Taivaan neiti.

Sen sijaan, että Wendyn kimppuun olisi hyökätty hänet napattiin Brainin magialla. Magia ottaa Shininkin maasta ja vie tytöt magian käyttäjän luokse, jossa he uppoavat kokonaan magian sisälle. Vanhin mies lähettää vielä tuhomagian liikuntakyvyttömiä kohti ennen kuin Oracion seis poistuu paikalta.


	5. Chapter 4

**Täs tää seuraava ny ois. Aattelin et jos saisin ees pari kommenttii täst ni voisin kirjotella seuraavan valmiiks ja laittaa sen tänne jo mahollisesti huomena.**

**en omista mitään Fairy tailista.**

Ch4

Shin

Mustahiuksinen maagi havahtuu hereille kuullessaan kovan pamahduksen. Hän avaa laiskasti silmänsä ja katsoo ympärilleen. 'Missä?' hän ajattelee. Katsellessaan ympärilleen hän huomaa nojaavansa kallion seinämään ja hänen vierellään istuu mies, jonka päälimmäiset hiukset ovat mustia ja alemmat valkoisia.

'Luolassa. Nuo... Ketä he ovat,' tyttö ajattelee. "Mikä tuo on?" kysymys kantautuu naisen korviin ja hän kääntää katseensa äänen suuntaan nähden nuoren tytön ja sinisen kissan. "Se on hauta-arkku," sininen kissa vastaa. Kissan kommentti saa juuri heränneen maagin katsomaan suuntaan, johon kaksikko tuijotti ja hän totta tosiaan näki T:n mallisen arkun.

"On aika. Nyt sinun pitää parantaa arkun sisällä oleva mies," uusi ääni sanoo. Mustahiuksinen kääntää katseensa vanhaan mieheen. "Ei. Sanoin jo että en halua ettekä te voi pakottaa!" tyttö huutaa. 'Aah niin kova äänistä,' punasilmäinen naine ajattelee hieman kulmiaan kurtistaen. "Sä kuulit mitä neiti sano," kissa vahvistaa kovaan ääneen. "Taisin unohtaa mainita, että sinulla ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja," harmaahiuksinen mies toteaa uhkaavasti.

Tumma ihoisen vanhuksen kääntyessä arkkuun päin ketjut aukeavat yhtäkkiä ja arkun kansi alkaa muuttua savuksi. Kannen alta paljastuu sinihiuksinen hyväkuntoinen mies. Molemmat selvästi vankeina olevat henkilöt näyttävät erittäin yllättyneiltä. Tyttö oli positiivisesti yllättynyt toisin kuin kissa joka näytti olevan kauhuissaan.

Keskustelu ei ole Shinin mieleen, joten hän katsoo jälleen ympärilleen ja sitten itseensä. 'Miks mul on tälläset vaatteet? Oonks mä ollu ihmisten ilmoilla? Aah haluun lempi vaatteet päälleni,' nuori nainen ajattelee ja nousee hitaasti seisomaan. Hän venyttelee hieman ja naksauttaa niveliään, mikä valitettavasti saa huomion häneen.

"Olet ilmeisesti herännyt," keskellä huonetta oleva mies toteaa neutraalisti oloisena. Olihan hän saanut sinihiuksisen tytön harkitsemaan miehen parantamista, jota hän ilmeisesti tarvitsee jossain. "Kyllä. Mitä se sua kiinnostaa?" maagi kysyy ja luo katseensa mieheen. Tyttö ja kissa olivat tunnistaneet naisen äänen ja katsovat äänen suuntaan vain kalvetakseen hieman.

Heille tutun oloinen nainen oli nyt pahaaenteilevän näköinen. Hänen silmiensä valkoinen osa oli muuttunut mustaksi, hänen kasvoillaan ei ollut ilmettä, jos hieman kurtistuneita kulmia ei lasketa. "Se kiinnostaa minua, sillä olet yksi meistä," vanhus toteaa kuin se olisi itsestään selvyys.

Mustahiuksinen maagi kurtistaa kulmiaan, sillä hänellä ei vaikuttanut olevan paljoakaan muistoistaan tallella. Kaikki loppui siihen, että hänen veljensä oli teleportannut hänet jonnekkin.

"Miten voin olla varma, ettet valehtele?" nuori nainen kysyy epäilevästi kissan ja tytön kauhuksi. Oli ilmiselvää kaikille paikalla oleville, että jotain oli tapahtunut naisen pään sisällä ja musta valkuainen oli vain sen ulkoinen ruumiillistuma.

"Jos et olisi osa meitä. Luuletko, että olisit voinut rennosti nukkua Midnightin vierellä?" Brain kysyy. "En kyllä kiellä sinua poistumasta täältä, jos siltä tuntuu. Voisit muutenkin auttaa Nirvanan etsimisessä," tummaihoinen mies toteaa olkiaan kohauttaen. "Nirvana hm~. Mitäs 'me' sillä?" Mustahiuksinen kysyy lausuen ensimmäisen sanan sävyyn, joka kertoo selkeästi hänen tietävän tasan tarkkaan mikä se on ja me sanan taas hieman halveksuen painottaen.

"Emme mitään suurta. Muutamme vain ihmisiä pahoiksi," tatuoitu mies vastaa naiselle, jonka vaaleille kasvoille nousee hieman sadistinen virne. 'En tiiä ketä nää on, mut voisin vaik auttaakki näit vähän aikaa. Toivittavasti mun muisti palaa sillä välin,' punasilmäinen maagi ajattelee.

"Sh-Shin e-eks sä mu-muista me-meitä?" nuori tyttö kysyy peläten naista jollain asteella, sillä hän oli huhujen mukaan erittäin vahva. "En. Kysyisin et kuka oot, mut en usko siit olevan mitää hyötyy," mustahiuksinen vastaa sinihiuksiselle kylmästi. "Kuka sä muuten oot ja ketä nää 'me' ollaa?" musta-punasilmöinen nainen kysyy ja kääntyy vanhan miehen suuntaan.

"Olemme Oracion seis, meitä on Angel, Racer, Cobra, Midnight, Hoteye ja minä killan johtaja Brain," mies kertoo viitaten myös paikalla oleviin maageihin, jotka olivat sillä hetkellä paikalla. "Hmm~ olen Shin, vaikka tiedättekin sen jo," hihattomaan huppariin pukeutunut nainen esittäytyy olkiaan kohauttaen seisten vasen jalka suorassa ja saman puolen käsi lantiollaan.

"Shin eks sä muista meitä mä oon Happy ja tää tyttö on Wendy!?" sininen kissa huutaa naiselle vihaisesti kyynelehtivän nuoren tytön viereltä. 'Mä voisin varmaa palauttaa sen muistot, mut en voi sanoo sitä ton vanhan miehen ollessa tässä,' Wendy ajattelee hammasta purren. Tyttö koittaa kuitenkin samalla pöättää parantaisiko hän Jellan vai ei.

"Hm. En muista mut toi tyttö on kyl sulonen," Shin kommentoi. 'Häntä tekee mieli suojella ja jotenkin tuntuu pahalta nähdä hänet itkemässä,' valkeahiuksinen jatkaa ajatuksissaan. Hän pitää huolta, ettei myötätunto näy hänen kasvoiltaan, kun hän kääntyy takaisin killan johtajaan päin. "Mä meen ettii sitä," hän ilmoittaa ja lähtee kävelemään luolasta ulos. Hän kävelee blondin miehen ohi vilkaisematta edes häneen. Silti tämä väistää naista antaen tälle tilaa kävellä keskellä luolaa.

Naisen poistuttua blondi mies ja killan johtaja keskustelevat mustahiuksisesta. Racer kertoi, ettei tämän tuominen Oracion seisiin ollut hyvä idea. Brain sen sijaan on vahvasti sitä mieltä, että naismaagist voisi olla vain hyötyä tällä hetkellä.

Shin kävelee luolasta ulos ja katselee ympäristöä missä on. 'Ei mitää ihmeellist,' hän ajattelee ja luo pikimustan ympyrän alleen ilmestyen pian paikkaan, jossa ketään ei ollut lähettyvillä. Hän avasi mustan ympyrän ilmaan taikavoimillaan kuten arvata saattaa ja ottaa sieltä esiin mustan mekon, jonka sisäosa on sininen.

Hän riisuu nykyiset vaatteensa ja pukeutuu mekkoon. Hän ottaa pimeydestä punaisen liinan ja sitoo sen vinosti lantiolleen lisäten pääkallosoljen. Lopulta hän kaivaa nilkkakorunsa, mustat kenkänsä ja irtonaiset liilat hihansa. Hän sulkee pimeän reijän ja pukee päälleen viimeiset asusteen osat.

"Hmm~" maagi hymisee mietteliäästi ja alkaa avaamaan lettiään. Sen avattuaan ja harjattuaan hän laittaa hiuksensa ponihännälle. "Pa-rem-pi" mustahiuksinen toteaa tyytyväisenä ulkonäköönsä. "Sitte ettii Nirvanaa tai sit meen kattoo mitä kaikkee tääl on tekeillä," musta-punasilmäinen tuumaa.

Hetken miettimisen jälkeen Shin päätyy tutkimaan mitä metsässä on tekeillä. Hän loikkii puusta puuhun, sillä hänestä se oli rennompaa kuin juokseminen. Siinä loikkiessaan hän huomaa kuinka joku joukko taistelee kahta miestä vastaan. "Hmm~?" nainen hymisee ja istahtaa oksalle katsoakseen miten käy.

Hänen jalkansa ovat hieman erillään ja hän nojaa päätään oikeaan käteensä, joka nojaa kyynärpäällä saman puolen polveen. 'Lumi ja ilma magiaa,' mustahiuksinen ajattelee painaen mieleensä miesten kyvyt, sillä he saattaisivat olla haitaksi ja heistä saamansa tieto vain auttaisi.

Miehet voittivat taistelun vaivatta ja hän vain hymähti huvittuneena. Tämä sai kaksikän kääntymään hänen äänensä suuntaan, mutta punasilmäinen oli jo poissa siinä vaiheessa, jolloin hän jätti ilma- ja lumimaagit hämilleen.

Seuraavaksi hän suuntasi tiensä kohti kauimpana olevaa kolmikkoa. Osittain sen takia, että jokin siellä sai hänet raapimaan oikeaa lonkkaansa, jossa oli vaatteita vaihtaessaan huomannut, jonkun merkin. Merkki vaikutti olevan killan merkki, joten hän oli sivuttanut sen.

Saapuessaan kolmikon luo hän näki kaksi tyttöä ja miehen joka käyttää arcivea. Musta-punaiset silmät tarkkailevat kolmikkoa hetken. "Lucy neiti meillä taitaa olla seuraa," brunette mies ilmoittaa asettuen puolustus asentoon. Blondi nainen asettaa kätensä avaimilleen ja Shin huomaa vaalenpunaisen merkin tämän oikeassa kädessä.

'Sama kuin lonkallani?' mustahiuksinen ajattelee hämmästyneenä. 'Mutta kuulun Oracion seisiin... Vai kuulunko? Onko tuo vain joku tatuointi johonkin muuhun liittyvä?' Shin pohtii koittaen ymmärtää mitä oikein oli tapahtumassa. Hän ei kuitenkaan saa siihen paljoakaan aikaa, kun blondi nainen kutsuu jo leijonan avaimillaan paikalle.

Käsky kävi ja henki loikkaa kohti puuta, jossa mustahiuksinen majaili. Maagi ei ole kovinkaan innoissaan hyökkäyksestä, sillä mies puolisen hengen kasvoille nousi yllättynyt ilme nähdessään hänet. Ilmeen muututtua yllättyneeksi hän kuitenkin tunsi jonkin osuvan hänen rintakehäänsä ja melkein heti sen jälkeen kova maa painautui kovaa hänen selkäänsä tai oikeastaan toisin päin hän painui kovaa maata vasten.

'Miks se näytti yllättyneeltä?' Nainen puussa ihmettelee. "LOKI!" blondi nainen huutaa nähdessään hengen maassa. "S-Sh-Shin," henki sopertaa hämilään ja katsoo puun suuntaan. "Mi-mitä? Miks se ei oo tullu esii?" ruskeasilmäinen tyttö kysyy hämmentyneenä ja lähettää leijona hengen takaisin Henkien maailmaan.

Brunette arcivea käyttävä maagi tuli tällä kertaa kohti puuta kuin varmistaakseen puussa olian henkilöllisyyden vain hänen ilmeensä muuttuvan yhtä yllättyneeksi. Se ärsyttää mustahiuksista maagia entisestään ja hän luo nopeasti pikimustan taikaympyrän, josta ilmestyy vasaramainen musta klöntti. Se lyö miehen punahiuksisen naisen jalkoihin ennen kuin tämä edes huomaa magian luomis vaihetta.


End file.
